


Stockholm Syndrome - Terms

by Yoongi_Cutie_Yoongi



Category: bts
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoongi_Cutie_Yoongi/pseuds/Yoongi_Cutie_Yoongi
Summary: In this work you find clarifications for some terms I use in Stockholm Syndrome :)





	Stockholm Syndrome - Terms

**Stockholm Syndrome**

The Stockholm syndrome is a condition that causes hostages to develop a psychological alliance with their captors as a survival strategy during captivity. These feelings, resulting from a bond formed between captor and captives during intimate time spent together, are generally considered irrational in light of the danger or risk endured by the victims. Generally speaking, Stockholm syndrome consists of "strong emotional ties that develop between two persons where one person intermittently harasses, beats, threatens, abuses, or intimidates the other." The FBI's Hostage Barricade Database System shows that roughly eight percent of victims show evidence of Stockholm syndrome. Thank you, _Wikipedia_

lol.

So in a nutshell this means that someone with the Stockholm syndrome has developped feelings for their captors. Mostly this is as friends, so they want to build a friendship with their captor, but in my story it's a case of love.

If you want to know more about this you can find a lot of information on the Internet :)

**Polynoxide**

Polynoxide is a fiction, blue liquid, that causes memory loss. If someone gets injected with it, or simply gets it in his body, a virus in the liquid will spread over the brain of the victim. The more the person gets of this dangerous liquid into his body, the more he or she will forget.  
INSTRUCTIONS: inject with a needle or put into food/drinks. Not more than two drops a day, for lasting memory loss. This can cause permanent injuries.  
WATCH OUT: to much of this polynoxide can cause intense brain damage; so it turns into an extremely dangerous poison. And even worse; more than half a flask is _lethal_.

Don't forget: it's fiction, which means that I invented it. So you can't buy it in the supermarket to kill some bullies at school (sorry).

**REAL WORK: Stockholm Syndrome**


End file.
